


Avatar: Jinhua's Bizarre Adventure

by weatherflonium



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Next-Gen, but written while wide awake, four-AM fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherflonium/pseuds/weatherflonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank the crazy imaginations of those anons at /u/ for this one. Based on the following post/prompt:</p>
<p>"It's been 17 years since Avatar Korra's time in this world ended, and the White Lotus has failed to find her successor.<br/>In a jail in Republic City, a young woman refuses to leave her cell, claiming she's possessed by a dark spirit.<br/>Korra's granddaughter and her firebender friend seek her out and free her, showing her a shadowy image of a man taken with spirit photography. A man who was supposedly defeated by the Avatar 100 years ago, but is somehow still alive... and hasn't touched the ground since then.<br/>They travel homoerotically across the world having adventures and the ED is Walk Like An Earthbender."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avatar: Jinhua's Bizarre Adventure

It was obvious to anyone who thought about it that Republic City's prison cells had to be very well-built. Even as the other nations had grown more cosmopolitan, none of them quite saw the variety of miscreants that the United Republic did, and nowhere more than in its capital. Even the low-security cells had seen their fair share of benders of all stripes, and a hodgepodge of security systems had been added in throughout the years. Overhaul after overhaul, and disaster after disaster, saw the metalbenders of Republic City's police force well-equipped to handle almost any situation. This was very reassuring for the two recruits currently pacing the halls, and desperately looking anywhere but the eyes of the young woman in Cell 8.

She was of average height and a neutral complexion; by all accounts, she could have been any other citizen of Republic City, or anywhere in the Earth Federation. Her shaggy, black hair fell haphazardly around her coat's high collar, and her face was set into an expressionless glare. Whatever it was about the woman, though, there was certainly something that kept the guards well clear of her cell.

"Hey!" A shout rang down from the floor above. "Visitors for number eight!"

The two guards immediately leapt to attention and moved to the centre of the floor; one made a quick set of motions, and a small, spiral staircase rose from the floor. Soon after the stairway descended completely, the sound of regular  _clang_ noises echoed through the hall. A tall, grey-haired woman in a black suit and heels came into sight at the top of the stairs, followed by pale, younger woman in strange-looking robes. The woman in the suit stepped out of the stairwell and, nodding to the two guards, quickly set off down the hall towards Cell 8.

"What do you want?" The woman in the cell stood up and looked the other woman up and down. "I don't need a lawyer, if that's why you're here."

"Nothing of the sort, Ms. Jinhua." The prisoner shifted her stance, putting more weight onto her back foot. "I'm just here to talk." The visitor paused as her companion moved into place behind her. "You're an interesting case. Not every day someone puts four strapping young earthbenders in the hospital, and nary a peep about an assault charge. Why're you still in lockup?"

"You should be careful." The woman in the cell scoffed. "You see, I'm possessed by a dark spirit."

This prompted a raised eyebrow from the grey-haired woman. "Really."

"You think I did that to those punks? They had me outnumbered, four to one. I'm no master earthbender, either; but here we are. I'm here, and they're in body casts." Jinhua shrugged inside her cell. "They never saw it coming."

"You won't be here much longer." The visitor outside the cell gestured to the door. "Guards, unlock the doors. She's not been charged with a crime, so she's leaving with me." The slightly older of the two guards cautiously advanced to the door, only to be waved off by the prisoner within.

"No." Jinhua shook her head. "I can't control the spirit; once it gets out, there's no way to stop it. I'm staying right here."

"Are you sure?" When Jinhua nodded, the taller woman turned to her companion. "Mao, get the girl out of her cell."

The second woman cracked her knuckles. "Ms. Sato... I might not handle this delicately."

"That's not my concern;" the taller woman, Sato, turned to face away from the cell, "use whatever means you deem necessary."

"Yes, ma'am." The pale woman immediately dropped into a stance; Jinhua wasn't sure exactly what kind until two long, slender ropes of white-hot fire lashed out from the woman's wrists. In an instant, she leapt to the back of her cell and crossed her arms in front of her in a futile attempt to block. The inner metal walls of her cell shuddered and buckled against the stone behind it, but Republic City's jails were built to hold earthbenders. Scowling at the two outside her cell, she quickly ducked down; the flames crackled against the wall behind her before their controller snapped them back. A small trail of molten metal dripped from the centre of the wall, and Jinhua smiled.

With a loud yell, Jinhua swept her left leg in a circle, and the wall behind her buckled inwards. With a deep breath, she lunged forward with her fist and the weakened metal burst, an enormous chunk of cobblestone flying over her head and out towards the bars. She jumped up as soon as it was past her, strengthening her stance behind it.

Outside the cell, one of the guards lunged for the alarm, only to be stopped by Sato's hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Mao has this well in hand."

The firebender slightly changed her stance, and with a pair of rapid flicks of her wrists, the whips of flame reformed and streaked towards the boulder, striking it head-on and melting a large cross down the middle of the stone. Two quick jabs followed, each sending a cone of fire into the sides of the cell.

As the rock split open, Jinhua quickly dodged to the right, expecting a second attack to follow behind the first. Only as she moved her foot back to regain control of the boulder did she spot the flames rushing towards her head; she recoiled on instinct, but knew that she couldn't escape the rapidly approaching blast of fire.

_Don't worry about it,_  a woman's voice echoed faintly in the back of her head, _you've got this_.

Jinhua's hand shot up in a controlled, circular motion as her eyes blazed white. A sudden rush of air swept through the cell, extinguishing the flames. She took a deep breath then forced her arms outward, and the bars of her cell are crumpled and twisted off to the side. With a sudden lift of her leg and a stomp, the shattered boulder flew across the room and pinned the firebender's arms and legs together.

"I think that's quite enough, Gran-Gran." Sato sighed, while Jinhua furrowed her brow and crossed her arms, staring angrily up at the older woman. "Oh, don't look at me like that." With one last glare, the white faded from Jinhua's eyes. She blinked a few times in confusion, then slapped herself slghtly on the cheek. She slowly turned to face Sato, clearly angry. She opened her mouth to speak, but the grey-haired woman cut her off. "The next thing you're going to say is," Sato held up a finger, smirking, "'Hey, you! What were you thinking?! That bitch could have killed me!'"

"Hey, you!" Jinhua grabbed at the older woman, but she calmly ducked the blow and stepped to the side. "What were you thinking?! That bitch could have killed me-" The young earthbender paused. "How'd you do that?"

"Excellent; now, you're out of your cell." Sato's smirk grew as she gestured to the ground; Jinhua's feet were a good way outside the cell. "Do you mind 

Jinhua stepped out in front of the tall woman, glaring up at her. "You'd better tell me what this is about, or I'll-"

Sato cut her off. "Oh, you're possessed. But not by a  _dark_ spirit." The grey-haired woman quickly turned, and began striding confidently towards the exit, her heels striking the metal floor with a resounding _clang_ with each step. As she moved down the hallway, she turned her head back and continued, "I suggest you come with me,  _Avatar_."

**Author's Note:**

> This has got to be the silliest thing I have written this year and I wrote a chapter of a RWBY/Blues Brothers fusion. I really need to stop listening to the Internet, but they have the most beautiful ideas...
> 
> Picked "Jinhua" for being Chinese and relatively easy to tack "Bizarre Adventure" onto without sounding too off; unfortunately, the Avatarverse's infrequency of surnames makes it hard to get some good and proper JoJo initials, so I had to settle.  
> Ms. Sato doesn't have a first name yet, but she's Korra and Asami's granddaughter. In the sense that her mother was Korra and Asami's daughter.
> 
> Barring the 'verse adaptations, this was pretty much a retread of the first few three or so chapters of Stardust Crusaders. Don't worry, this'll be going off the rails soon enough. (I know Joseph doesn't do his "the next thing you're going to say is-" trick in Stardust Crusaders outside of the Empress fight, but that's a fucking crime and you know it.)
> 
> I'm really unsure about the action sequence in this chapter; as far as those things go, I'm more accustomed to larger-scale battles and the like, while personal duels have always been a weak point for me. I don't feel I'm really doing the martial-arts style action from the series justice. Please let me know what I can do better, because if anything's going to make me less bad at that sort of thing it's a bloody JoJo/Avatar fusion.
> 
> I'll probably continue this unless people go to a concerted effort to stop me.


End file.
